1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a computer system and, more particularly, to a computer system including a combining structure for a power supplying unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
A multi-functional computer has been developed, and hardware therefor has been steadily improved. Change is required for not only software but also hardware. Thus, the structure of a computer is so designed as to meet needs of an end user and needs of a manufacturer.
A power supplying unit provided in a general desktop computer and supplying electric power to every hardware component of the general desktop computer is spaced from a main board by a predetermined distance and placed at an inner upper part of a rear plate in a casing by means of a fastening screw. Thus, the power supplying unit for the desktop computer does not encumber the hardware components such as the main board to be repaired or exchanged. However, there have been shortcomings that the desktop computer occupies a relatively large space and a procedure of assembling and disassembling the casing of the desktop computer is complicated.
Korean Patent Application No. 2001-27046 proposes a desktop computer occupying a relatively small space and having a casing which is simply assembled and disassembled, to overcome the shortcomings of the conventional desktop computer. The desktop computer of Korean Patent application No. 2001-27046 includes a casing including a fixed casing and a movable casing equipped with at least one hardware component, and a movable member locking and unlocking the movable casing to the fixed casing. Therefore, such desktop computer has a relatively small casing, compared with the casing of the general desktop computer.
However, in the desktop computer of Korean Patent application No. 2001-27046, it can be inconvenient to exchange or repair the hardware components, such as a main board, because a power supplying unit fastened on the casing by means of fastening screws must be removed every time the hardware components are exchanged or repaired. Moreover, it is not easy to cable the hardware components for electric power because the hardware components are hidden by the power supplying unit.
Accordingly, the present invention has been made keeping in mind the above-described user""s need, and an object, among other objects, of the present invention is to provide a computer system including a combining structure for a power supplying unit, in which hardware components can be easily cabled, exchanged, and repaired.
In this regard, the present invention provides a computer system including a casing and a power supplying unit, the power supplying unit being combined to an inside of the casing, including: a pair of guiding projections respectively extending from opposite sides of the power supplying unit; a pair of guiding members including a pair of sliding guides for guiding the power supplying unit from a released position to a combined position with the casing, the pair of guiding members for accommodating the pair of guiding projections; a stopper provided in at least one of the guiding members for preventing the power supplying unit from separating from the casing beyond the released position; and a supporter, together with the stopper, for supporting the power supplying unit, when the casing is open in an open position and the power supplying unit has rotated through a predetermined angle in or at the released position.
The supporter includes a wall of the casing and supports a bottom of the power supplying unit when the casing is opened and the power supplying unit has rotated through a predetermined angle in the released position.
Preferably, the computer system further includes at least one of the sliding guides being a curved sliding guide including a plurality of curves at the released position, the stopper being formed by the curved sliding guide of at least one of the sliding guides.
Further, at least one of the sliding guides includes a slot provided on a corresponding one of the guiding members.
Preferably, the computer system further includes at least one fastening bracket provided on the power supplying unit; and an aperture provided on the casing, the aperture being located at a position corresponding to a position of the fastening bracket for combining the casing with the fastening bracket by a fastening means, such as a fastening screw, at a combining position for the power supplying unit and the casing.
Preferably, the computer system further includes a power supplying unit holder positioned on an inside of the casing in spaced relation from the guiding members by a distance corresponding to the size of the power supplying unit for preventing the power supplying unit from moving when combined with the casing.